Snowy
by e-felix
Summary: AU. Prince Kurt is is a threat to his evil stepmother, Queen Carole. She thinks that she has him killed, but he is hiding out with the 7 Cheerios... Glee as Snow White.


**A/N: **_** This story sounded very cool in my head, so I had to write it down. Still very much a work in progress, I don't know where this is going as far as exact details. Please read and review! Especially if you have any suggestions! Thanks :) **_

_**I do not own Glee or Snow White.**_

Elizabeth Hummel was a queen. She and her husband, King Burt lived in the glorious Kingdom of Lima. He gave her everything that she could ever want, everything except for a child. Growing up, all Elizabeth ever wanted was to be a wonderful wife and mother. She wanted to raise her family in the castle where she had lived all of her life but unfortunately she and her doting husband Burt had never conceived a child.

Early one winter morning after a fresh snowfall, she walked outside in her nightgown to admire the beauty of the untouched snow. Stepping into the courtyard of the castle, she walked onto the snow leaving dainty footprints in her wake. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped on a sharp rock which had caused her foot to bleed. The rock had overturned leaving the black soil unearthed. Queen Elizabeth sighed and looked at the mess she had created. She saw her red blood, the black earth, and the fresh white snow and had a vision of her future child – a pale skinned, red lipped, black haired beauty.

Soon, she was pregnant with a baby boy. The nine months that followed were the best and the worst of her life. She was finally with child, but was also deathly ill. She took her final breath delivering a stunningly beautiful baby boy, named Kurt. He had black hair, fair skin, and lips as red as blood. King Burt was proud, yet awfully sad. He was now a father and had an heir to his throne, but he had lost his wife. In his state of grief, he allowed himself to be comforted by a young princess from a surrounding kingdom named Carole.

Princess Carole quickly convinced King Burt to marry her, if only for the sake of Prince Kurt. They were quickly wed and Carole became the new Queen. She moved into the castle and removed any traces of Queen Elizabeth that remained. What King Burt did not know was that his new Queen, Carole, was manipulative and evil. Although very lovely, she wanted to rule the Kingdom of Lima for herself. Knowing that the only thing standing between her and truly ruling the kingdom was Prince Kurt made Queen Carole very disapproving of the young boy. Often, when King Burt was away, she would have Prince Kurt sent to stay with the servants of the castle.

Prince Kurt always hated when his father was away even though he did not mind staying with the servants. Prince Kurt was loving and kind to all that met him. Even though he was the prince, he performed the duties of the servants when his stepmother made him. After his 12th birthday, his father went away on a trip and never returned. Queen Carole had Prince Kurt permanently moved to the servants' quarters. Prince Kurt didn't really mind, but he missed his father incredibly.

At 17 years old, Prince Kurt was flawless, despite his many years of forced servitude. He had a small frame, but was quite muscular from all of the labor he had done over the years. His skin was very pale which beautifully contrasted his ruby red lips that pouted perfectly. His ivory face was topped with lustrous ebony hair that that glistened in the sunlight. Prince Kurt never boasted about his looks and was seen as the prized gift of the castle.

Queen Carole was extremely envious of Prince Kurt. She too, was beautiful, but no where near as magnificent as Prince Kurt. She was spiteful and rash, taking out her anger on the workers in the castle as well as the inhabitants of the kingdom. Since she was queen and Prince Kurt was not of age, she was the ruler of the Kingdom of Lima. She knew however, that Prince Kurt's eighteenth birthday was soon to come, and he would be crowned King of Lima.

Preparing for this, she had long ago consulted a witch who specialized in black magic. The witch has trained her well, and now Queen Carole was a skilled sorceress. She planned to use all of her powers, as a sorceress and as ruler of the kingdom, to make sure that Prince Kurt was out of the way and that she remained in control forever.

Queen Carole stood in the room of the West tower, gazing at her reflection in the massive mirror that was perched on the wall. She was so engrossed in her own image that she did not notice Finn the Huntsman walking into the room until he appeared behind her in the mirror. Without turning around she chastised him.

"You impudent fool! You dare walk in on your Queen without permission?" Queen Carole's shrill voice thundered throughout the stone room, causing Finn to shrink into the shadows.

"But your majesty, you summoned me to the tower."

Queen Carole turned around, her robes flying out giving her a grandeur presence. The icy gaze she sent towards Finn had him wanting to cower before her, but years of experience taught him to attempt to stand his ground before the conniving empress.

Queen Carole smirked, impressed with her huntsman.

"Indeed I did. I have a task for you today my loyal huntsman."

"What is it that you command of me, m'lady? A bear for a feast? A pig to roast?"

"The prey at hand requires much more skill than your usual animal."

"No animal could outwit that of Finn the Huntsman, my Queen."

The queen's smile turned manic and spread across her face. Finn had never seen the queen smile so ruthlessly.

"Ahhh.. Today's task is no mere animal. My faithful huntsman, I require of you today to take Prince Kurt out into the forest. Let him fawn over the majestic beauty of the land. Take him deeper into the woods, far into the trees where the sunlight does not reach. Then you shall kill him! Encase his heart in a wooden chest and bring it to me."

Finn's face crumbled. He had often seen the young prince around the castle. His beauty

was so remarkable that he couldn't imagine taking his life.

"But, my queen-"

"No excuses! I want his heart! Now get out of my sight!"

Finn the Huntsman quickly ran out of the tower, still having second thoughts about killing the precious Prince Kurt. He knew that if he didn't kill the prince that the queen would kill him.


End file.
